


Feel the Heat

by evanderblake



Series: Tumblr Prompts & One-Shots [8]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, YEAH I SAID IT, competitive boys, dan kicks ass at viddy games for once, still love the fluffy boy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 16:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/pseuds/evanderblake
Summary: Dan has the capacity to beat Arin at one video game, and Arin starts to lose his shit.





	Feel the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my drunken drabbles
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @friendevan

“When the fuck did you get so good at this game?” Arin shouts, slamming the controller down on his lap and huffing, annoyed. Dan normally wasn’t very good at games, especially when they played against each other. But somehow, he was kicking ass and Arin was starting to feel the heat.

“Practice makes perfect, baby. Isn’t that what you told me the first time I—“

“How the HELL did you do that?! What did you press for that combo?” Arin was practically screaming now, and Dan was giggling uncontrollably, which only seemed to make him better at the game.

“You just press this, and then this, and that,” he showed on his controller as he beat Arin’s character into the ground, successfully winning the round. “I can’t believe you fell for that. You just stood there and took it!” Dan was gasping as he laughed harder and harder.

Arin was visibly angry, his face red and hands shaking. But then he saw Dan, hair falling in front of his face as the wave of laughter rolled through his body, causing him to flop all over the place in a feeble attempt to control his movements. And his anger broke.

And then they were both laughing.

“I knew you couldn’t stay mad at me,” Dan said in a singsong-y way that made Arin’s cheeks pink.

“Whatever, I’m gonna destroy you this round. Just wait, you’ll see,” he said with a confident grin and a wink.

Dan smiled back. “Sure, buddy. Whatever you say.”


End file.
